Broken Scalchop, Broken Heart
by Star-Gamer
Summary: Having been rejected once again, this time by a member of his own species, Oshawott has had just about enough of love and relationships. Every female he has asked has turned him down. The only reason he hasn't asked Snivy is because he knows that she will turn him down as well. But what does Snivy think? And can a broken heart be fixed?


**Hi guys! You know, I really ought to continue with stories that are already running, but after finally having a little free-time and not having to use the computer for assignment work and so forth, I couldn't help but do this one-shot! I reckon I'll be able to do more when i have a full-time job and not having to worry about university work. (Also blame Fire Emblem: Awakening as well; that game's amazing!)**

**I have a habit of making Oshawott a bit of woobie don't I? He is my favourite though so I guess it happens. Based on the Scalchop Island episoide, I hope you like this. :D**

* * *

**Broken Scalchop, Broken Heart**

This was it! This was the last straw! From now on, he would never think about having a relationship again! He wouldn't think about finding love again! Too many times had his heart been broken. It had a tendency to heal fast the next day though since it was usually in his nature to remain the happy-go-lucky Pokémon. But now that a member of his own damn species had rejected him, scorned him even, in front of just about _everybody!_ and leapt into the arms of his defeated rival, what point was there to love? Not only had his heart been broken far more severely this time, but even his scalchop had shattered into two, something had never happened to him before, not even in the most brutal of battles. As far as the MC and, it seemed, practically everybody else was concerned, a broken scalchop just meant disqualification. That Cadbury and his Dewott Caesar certainly rejoiced over the fact that Osharina harboured love for the Dewott and not the newcomer Oshawott. Didn't they care about his shattered heart?! Now his scalchop was being held together by plaster but this time, his heart couldn't be so easily fixed. He had had enough.

Oshawott panted for breath after delivering his umpteenth Water Gun against the scrap metal and broken tables and chairs in the hold (if anybody complained, well, it was only scrap wasn't it?). Quite a pool had been formed and he hoped that nobody was going to come down here any time soon but how else was he able to express his feelings? He wanted to vent his frustration but he was only even more frustrated by the fact that he couldn't use his beloved scalchop to slash anything open, the proper tool to use in these circumstances. Tackle and Water Gun only did so much to alleviate his feelings, even if he had managed to leave dents here and there.

He wondered if anyone was looking for him. He doubted it though, considering that the Trainers had watched him chasing a Cinccino up and down the deck after they had left Scalchop Island and therefore assumed that he was fine.

But he was not fine.

He thought chasing that Cinccino would help him momentarily forget his broken heart but what a stupid idea that had been. When they had veered around the corner, Oshawott stopped in his tracks wondering what on earth he was doing. Was this all he ever did? He had only just laid eyes on her for crying out loud! Taking advantage of this temporary distraction, the Cinccino Tail-Slapped Oshawott straight into the metal wall and made sure that he was taught a painful enough lesson before walking off in a huff. The roses that Oshawott had somehow picked up, wherever the hell he got them from, went straight into the sea.

Oshawott automatically reached for his scalchop, thinking about using Razor Shell on everything in sight and damn the consequences before remembering that was in no fit state for such a thing. He had in fact, taken it off so he wouldn't accidentally do just that.

Oshawott splashed over to where he had placed his scalchop and placed it back on his stomach with a deep and heavy sigh. What was it about him that female Pokémon didn't like or downright detested? He was a nice enough guy, a bit clumsy perhaps, a bit over excitable perhaps, and perhaps a bit too greedy at times but he had a good enough reason for the last one seeing that he had a high metabolism per his species and therefore needed lots of food to keep active. OK, he had done some things that he had to apologise for like taking the food that was meant for the Garbodor and its Trubbish family at that league thing but how was he to know that it was meant for them? There had been nobody about; he didn't know it had been set out for some other Pokémon; he wasn't a Psychic! Emolga still reminded him of that occasionally much to his intense dislike. She could hardly talk; she'd done plenty of stuff that she needed to apologise for but often got away with her misdeeds by putting on her cute expression. Somehow, this never worked for Oshawott despite the fact that he was, not to put too fine a point on it, very cute. It could only be due to the fact that a) she was female and b) her Trainer Iris always believed her innocence no matter what.

His mind had got off-track again. But anyway, everyone had done _something_ that they wished they hadn't and if mates weren't chosen because of some misdeed some time ago, then blimey, no Pokémon would have a mate. So then, his previous points weren't that off-putting were they? He even jumped in many times to save the day! He wasn't always successful, but it was the thought that counted, right? He couldn't bear to see his friends, his family hurt; that's why he always helped out when he could even if at times, his bravado suddenly left him. And he certainly wasn't a bad Pokémon.

Oshawott tried justifying these points to himself but the fact remained that not one female had ever returned his affections. He was going to be lonely forever; he was never going to have a mate.

Porter had just gone down to the hold upon the report of a missing Pokémon and was accompanied by a couple of Pokémon who were friends with the missing Oshawott, Pikachu and Snivy, when they saw in the corner a lone Oshawott sobbing to itself and feeling that it would never be happy again.

* * *

"Just stop asking me!" Oshawott yelled to his fellow Pokémon that night when the Trainers had been called to dinner and presumably, to be questioned over the suddenly sodden hold and even greater mess. "I know what you think about me! You don't need to tell me! I'm not even going to bother trying to get a mate! There! Are you lot happy? You won't see me running about, acting like a lovestruck idiot, trying to find someone that might actually love me ever again!"

Oshawott then turned tail and tried to exit the room. He would have done if the door was meant to be pushed not pulled. Even more frustrated, he leapt on to the windowsill, hid himself in the corner and stared out to sea. Unfortunately, Scalchop Island lay in that direction. He never wanted to see that place again for as long as he lived.

Pikachu sighed. Oshawott was surely over-reacting. He hardly even knew Osharina. He had never been like this with all the other female Pokémon that had rejected him. And yet, he supposed that this time, it had been one rejection too many. Oshawott was a romantic at heart and he knew that once he settled down, he would treat his chosen mate very well indeed. But he was forever on the rebound and though Pikachu wasn't exactly an expert on relationships, he knew that such flitting and flirting about could hardly be a good thing.

"Go away, Pikachu," Oshawott mumbled. Was it too much to ask for to be alone?

"Look," said Pikachu patiently. "I was your age once." _Arceus above, that makes me sound old._ It only felt like yesterday when he first started out on a journey. "I know it can be difficult… sorting your feelings out, especially when it comes to females. And if you ever wanted any advice on, well, that sort of area, all you need to do is ask."

"Huh, haven't you only ever had affections towards that Buneary?"

Technically yes, but Oshawott didn't need to know that. "I've seen others," he said carefully. He nearly mentioned that others had certainly seen him but that would only have battered at Oshawott's shattered self-esteem even more. And he certainly wasn't going to launch into a lecture about whether Oshawott actually felt anything for these females and was just trying things out before finding the right one. "And since we're still going to be together for a while longer, you've got plenty of time to ask me anything on that subject. I'm not saying that you have to!" he added hurriedly knowing that Oshawott would ask if he was being forced into a decision. "It's just a suggestion. I don't want you feeling this down for any length of time. And since Axew will probably ask me about this sort of thing in the future (an event that Pikachu hoped was in the way-off future), I'm here for you as well."

"…Thanks, Pikachu. I'll… I'll think about it."

Well, that was a result if anything. The way that Pikachu looked out for everyone was an essential quality in his leadership. Pikachu bounded off the windowsill while Oshawott moodily stared at his broken scalchop. He was soon disturbed again.

"Pikachu, I appreciate your help but will you just leave me alone?"

"Funny. I guess Pikachu's suddenly changed shape and colour."

"Snivy," said Oshawott with some surprise. Somehow, he didn't mind Snivy sitting next to him even though he still wanted to be alone. Perhaps he could do with some comfort even if she wasn't the relationship-type of Pokémon.

It had been remarked upon once or twice by the others to Oshawott how strange it was that while he had flirted with practically every Pokémon that belonged to his Egg group and some that didn't, he had never flirted with Snivy despite the length of time they had now been travelling together. Oshawott tried to avoid saying anything about that but the truth of the matter was that he knew Snivy was too good for him. Why would she be interested in the likes of him? As friends, yes. But as mates? Oshawott knew that it would be hopeless to even try.

"I hope you don't mind," she said. "But Emolga's getting the lowdown from Pikachu and Axew about today and you know how persuasive she can be. I thought I'd pre-warn you before she comes asking you."

It made her angry to think how Emolga could act in such a manner towards her friend. Though Oshawott was normally a confident and happy Pokémon, this latest setback had severely jolted him and he was in no mood for questioning. Though he had his daft and sometimes regrettable moments, he was a genuinely nice Pokémon and Snivy found that… comforting. There certainly hadn't been a Pokémon quite like him in her previous Trainer's team. (Though that part of her life she preferred to stay hidden; she had many reasons not to talk about it, much like Oshawott had many reasons not to talk about the prospective number of Trainers who had passed him over before Ash.)

"Thanks…" said Oshawott. He touched his broken scalchop and heaved a heavy sigh. "I know you must think I'm pathetic," he whispered, trying and failing to keep his mixed emotions from his voice. "But… I just want to someone to be with. And I'd be good to them. And now I know that not even another member of my species is interested in me. Where am I going wrong?"

"I think… that maybe you don't take time to get to know them," Snivy said carefully. She moved in closer and thought about putting a vine around him before deciding that this would not be the time and certainly not the place. He just looked so vulnerable and lonely and no-one was accustomed to seeing Oshawott like this. "You rush in there and maybe that's what puts them off."

"But Osharina h-hardly even knew Caesar…" Oshawott's eyes were starting to water much to his shame.

Snivy never knew how to deal with others when they were crying being of a tough-minded persuasion herself. She didn't know if what she would say would make things better or worse. Oshawott was more emotional than the other Pokémon gave him credit for. "That's probably an exception," she said. "She just wasn't right for you. You haven't found the right Pokémon yet. And thinking about it, I guess she probably knew Caesar before that competition anyway." _And you've never asked me, _she thought to herself with a twinge of sadness._ Why?_

"Y-yeah." Oshawott wiped his eyes although some tears were still running. "Heh, funny. It's the first time I've ever been given advice like this. And I've known you for ages as well but…"

"But what?" Snivy's breath caught in her throat.

Oshawott took a deep breath and prepared to speak.

"Oshawott, why do all the females keep running away from you?" Axew asked, looking upwards with wide eyes towards the Water-Type. "Don't they like you?"

Snivy grimaced. It was very much the wrong question to ask at any point. It was innocent enough but Oshawott was suddenly at snapping-point.

"For the love of Arceus, Axew, can't you just leave me alone? Can't you ask about someone else's private life for once? It's always me that has to tell everyone about everything and maybe I'd like to keep something to myself for once! I am sick to death of being pestered all the time about my constant failures and my lack of a love life. Ask someone else; get someone to ask you about your life all the time, but for the love of my sanity, stop asking me! " The room suddenly became deathly silent and Axew started to blub. "Look, I'm sorry!" Oshawott yelled as Axew began crying and felt guilty for allowing himself to become so angry. "But I don't know why all run away from me! I just don't know!"

"I think I could provide a few reasons," Emolga piped up. "But let's face it, Oshawott; you're just not cut out for mate material. Blowing up like that isn't exactly a winner with us ladies."

"Oh yeah?" Oshawott growled. His fur stood up on end. "Well you could have told me that in the first place instead of making me do everything for you! You sure didn't object! You're not exactly an expert on love!"

"You were the one who threw yourself at my feet. But I'm telling you now because I've got a good reason to," Emolga said calmly. "And as for that Oshawaya or whatever-"

"_Osharina."_

"That as well. Were you seriously thinking of just abandoning the whole lot of us, friends you've been travelling with for ages, for someone who barely even glanced at you, much less even said a word to you? Would you have done the same with any other Pokémon? Well I suppose I don't know much about love if it's that fickle Mr Expert."

Oshawott wondered afterwards if it was possible for his scalchop and heart to shatter into even smaller pieces. This whole Scalchop Island business was now undoubtedly the worst episode of his life. As he stood there with everybody staring at him, including Snivy, he felt absolutely terrible and utterly wretched, not to mention terrified. The worst thing about it all was that she was hitting upon a painful truth.

_I wouldn't have abandoned them!_ he thought desperately. _I didn't even know I'd have to stay on the island at first! It didn't work anyway!_

"I can't hear you when you're mumbling to yourself like that," Emolga reminded him. "Speak up, please." There was almost an enjoyable aspect to all of this. Though Snivy supposed that, in one sense, it was a good if hard-hitting wake-up call for Oshawott, she didn't need to ask it in front of everybody, and not when he was feeling so low already. He was literally quaking with fear.

"I wouldn't have abandoned you all I just didn't think and I'm really sorry if you thought that but I wouldn't have left you behind like that I wanted her to be with me and I didn't know at first that I would have to stay if things worked out but they didn't work out but if they did I would have asked her to come with us because you're my friends and I thought I had a chance but I obviously didn't because I never have a chance with anybody but I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"

"I heard that you were eager to stay on that island if it wasn't for that Dewott." Emolga glared at the quivering Oshawott with crossed arms and hoped that everyone else was doing the same. "Do you expect us to believe that?"

"I think that's enough," said Snivy quietly yet loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Can't you accept an apology when you hear one?"

Everyone flinched when the door handle suddenly turned and their Trainers entered.

"What's going on?" Ash asked in puzzlement. "I'm pretty sure we heard quite a racket even from where we were, nowhere near this cabin."

Now was Oshawott's chance. He jumped off the windowsill (actually, he more or less tumbled off making his day that little extra worse) and dashed over to Ash. Ash only had the chance to say, "Oshawott! Are you alright?" The Water Starter had already located his Poké Ball and returned himself to it before anything else could be done. Ash stared at the now-occupied Poké Ball and sighed: it was clear that Oshawott was going to stay for the rest of the night and as long as he could, if possible.

_I believe him_, Snivy thought as Pikachu tried telling Ash what had gone on via the art of mime. _I don't care what Emolga thinks, I believe Oshawott. _

* * *

"I guess Oshawott isn't feeling as fine as we thought," Ash said quietly to his friends when they were all at breakfast. Oshawott's ears twitched upon his name being mentioned and he shuffled even further away from the group, having already done so that morning, until he was practically upon the next table. When he had been brought back to his Trainer last night by Porter, he looked at Ash defiantly and dared him to ask whether he had been crying. This was of course, ruined by Porter mentioning that Oshawott had in fact been crying.

Yet most of the Pokémon still didn't know what had happened exactly and to that point, why Oshawott was still so upset. Oshawott had not spoken a single word that morning and was only out for the sake of eating something. No doubt they would try asking him today again; Emolga certainly would.

"I heard that you won that battle against the Dewott," Emolga whispered to Oshawott. "I suppose it must have been a close thing, Caesar being evolved and all that. I guess winning the battle doesn't let you win outright but maybe you should use that for the next female you've got lined up. She might be impressed." Apart from snapping Oshawott out of his silent stupor, she still wanted that first-hand account after all. To her surprise, Oshawott hissed at her, actually _hissed_ at her! Or was it a snarl? In any case, he was being downright prickly and even to her, he was never like that, not even upon the other occasions of reject.

"Somehow, I don't think that's the right thing to say, Emolga," Snivy muttered quietly. "You've already told him what you think and there's no point in rubbing it in even more. Can't you leave him alone now?" She glanced over at the frustrated Oshawott and caught his eye. Oshawott looked back and after a moment, gave a small nod of gratitude.

"Even so, there's no need to be quite like that," she huffed moodily. "I'm only asking about the battle."

"Come on, Oshawott," said Iris. "I'm sure Emolga is just trying to talk to you. There's no need to take it out on her."

"**~Axew~"** the little Dragon Pokémon added. _Like you took it out on me but Pikachu said that you were sad and angry so I guess I can forgive you._

_So I'm the bad guy, huh?! _Suddenly, Oshawott didn't feel particularly hungry although he didn't remember feeling hungry in the first place. He could feel the others staring at him and they were probably thinking: _Well, he'll get over this just like's he got over all the others. How long did he actually see her? One hour? Two? That's hardly heartbreak. Emolga was right last night. He's just being a bit silly really. _

"Oshawott! What are you doing?" Ash cried.

Oshawott didn't answer since his Trainer wouldn't understand him anyway. Wasn't it obvious? He tipped the rest of his food into Pignite's bowl since the Fire-Type was hardly going to object and ran from the breakfast table. To his irritation, Ash and Pikachu started running after him. What were they going to do? Talk to him as if he was a hatchling? Well, maybe he didn't want to talk! Maybe he wanted to be left alone!

Oshawott dashed past the ship guests coming to and fro, startling them as he was not always watching where he was going, and bumped into several people and Pokémon. He wanted to be alone but where could he possibly be alone? Perhaps he would go to the topmost deck; most people were either in the dining room having breakfast or were still in their cabins asleep.

By the time Oshawott reached the topmost deck, he was panting for breath and shaking with exertion; he had to climb four flights of steep steps and of course, he was trying to get away from Ash and Pikachu as fast as possible. He slowly walked to the ship's bow and leant upon the railings to see where they were now heading. The next island was still way off in the distance but at least they were getting further away from Scalchop Island. Apart from the island ahead, the sun was rising and there was a light breeze. Bathing in the warmth, Oshawott felt that he could finally calm down a little. There was nobody else about; all was quiet.

"Why can't things be like this all the time?" Oshawott wondered out loud. He sat down and began toying with his still-broken scalchop. "Why can't things just go right for once?"

He heard his Trainer yelling for him a couple of decks below and sighed. Ash was probably worried about him; he did care for his Pokémon's feelings to which Oshawott was grateful for. But this was something he could hardly discuss, he couldn't use human talk and Ash couldn't understand Pokémon beyond the general state of feelings and so forth. Running away would just make the whole lot of them worried, wondering why Oshawott wanted to be alone.

Oshawott didn't want to be alone, not really. His life at the Pokémon lab was, in many respects, lonely; with Pokémon coming and going all the time, and certainly Trainers coming and going all the time without so much as a single glance. He wanted to be with someone but he had to admit that he wasn't sure upon the best way to approach it. Perhaps if he did things differently with Osharina… no. There was no point thinking about her now. She was happy with Caesar back on Scalchop Island and that was that.

As far as Oshawott thought, the only Pokémon who hadn't rejected him out of hand was Snivy. But he was sure that she would do so, everyone else had after all. That was why he had never asked. And Oshawott didn't think he could cope with any more heartbreak.

What would happen if he did ask her? If he did ask and she turned him down, that would make everything seem very awkward as they were still on their journey together and would probably stay at Professor Oak's lab, a place mentioned by Ash and Pikachu a few times. Oshawott wasn't sure he wanted to risk his friendship when so many things could go wrong.

"You're making a habit out of this mumbling to yourself you know."

"H-how did you know I'd be here?" Oshawott stammered as Snivy approached him. Seeing her here now alone, Oshawott's heart suddenly fluttered with nerves.

"I know you better than you think," she replied seating herself next to him.

_Maybe I should ask_, Oshawott thought miserably. _I might as well get it over with now so I don't feel any more heartbreak later._ "I was just thinking," he sighed. "How I… mess things up so much. You always seem to be in control of everything and if something's wrong, you just deal with it. You always seem really confident and make sure that we get along. You hardly ever make mistakes whereas me… huh, I usually only make things worse and I make the same mistakes again and again. Just like this whole relationship business."

"I'm not as confident as you make me out to be," Snivy said quietly. "You see how I distance myself a lot of the time from the others because I'm never really sure how to socialise properly. You have no problems with that; you'll just talk to any random Pokémon and a lot of people as well. And I've been worried about my battling. I've lost so many recently I just feel like a failure…"

"You're not a failure!" Oshawott quickly inputted. Without realising it, he was holding Snivy's hands. "I'm not just saying that! You're strong, graceful and caring. You might have lost a few battles but these things sometimes happen and you just use those moments to make yourself even stronger. You've saved us from disaster a great number of times; look at all those times Axew and Scraggy have gotten themselves into trouble but you've always been there for them! If anyone else says otherwise, don't listen to them! You're a great friend and if I could choose any mate in the world, I'd choose you!"

Snivy's eyes widened at that and Oshawott suddenly realised what he just said and that he was holding Snivy as he said it.

"Well… I thought," he mumbled embarrassed. "That you wouldn't want me because of the way I am so I always chased others because I thought you wouldn't be interested in me. I think since the day I first battled you I fell in love with you but I always thought it would be hopeless." Oshawott cringed. "You're… you're not mad at me are you?" He cringed even more as Snivy took her time considering her answer.

"You know, I've always been comfortable talking to you," Snivy whispered. Now she was the one getting embarrassed. "And you've said on previous occasions about being clumsy but I've always found that… cute. You're more light-hearted than I am and I feel that around you, I can just… relax and be myself I guess. I know that you have your faults but they're no worse than anybody else's and I think I can overlook them. We're good friends but I've thought for a while that maybe… it could be something more."

Oshawott shivered with apprehension and nervousness, hoping that he wasn't just hearing things. This time, knowing what he was doing, he held Snivy's hands again. "Snivy, I love you."

Snivy smiled. "I love you too, Oshawott."

Ash and Pikachu later discovered Snivy and Oshawott sitting side by side, watching the world go slowly by. Ash was confused by the whole situation but was happy to leave them to it. Pikachu was just glad that everything turned out for the best and that each had found love with each other at long last. He knew it had been a long time in coming.

Though Oshawott's scalchop was still broken, that would heal soon enough as was his heart now beginning to heal, as if it had never been broken in the first place.


End file.
